uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Uchuu Keiji Sharivan
, translated into English as 'Space Sheriff Sharivan, is the second installment in Toei's Metal Hero Series and aired on the TV Asahi network from 4 March 1983 through 24 February 1984. It served as a direct sequel to its predecessor, Uchuu Keiji Gavan and featured many of the same characters. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as Sharivan, Space Guardian.http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2013/03/01/toei-official-english-title-list/ Plot Initially appearing in Uchuu Keiji Gavan, Den Iga is attacked by a monster called Buffalo Doubler, member of the crime organization, Makuu Empire. Den is seriously injured in the attack when he is found by Gavan, who takes him to Planet Bird for medical assistance. Qom, leader of the Galactic Union Patrol, is impressed by Den's courage. Den returns in the final episode of Gavan, saving Gavan himself in his newly acquired form of Space Sheriff Sharivan during Gavan's final battle. After Don Horror is defeated, Sharivan is assigned to Earth and is partnered together with Lily from the planet Bird as he deals with the threat of the Madou Space Crime Syndicate on Earth. Characters Grand Birth Crew *Lily ► Sisi Allies Galactic Union Patrol *Captain Gavan *Mimi *The Organizers *Iga Warriors *Miyuki *Billy and Helen Bell Villains Space Crime Syndicate Madou *Demon King Psycho *General Gyrer *Doctor Polter *Reider *Miss Demon 1 and 2 *Soldier Psychoers *Fightrow Makai Beasts *Gori Beast (1) *Ei Beast (2) *Kiba Beast (3) *Maicon Beast (4) *Sound Beast (5) *Yamagami Beast (6) *Double Beast (7) *Doku Beast (8) *Cash Beast (9) *UFO Beast (10) *Shouri Beast (11) *Ocarina Beast (12) *Boxer Beast (13) *Killer Beast (14) *Shikake Beast (15) *Maboroshi Beast (16) *Magma Beast (17) *Same Beast (18) *Kataribe Beast (19 & 20) *Utsubo Beast (21) *Shinigami Beast (22) *Nimen Beast (23) *Virus Beast (24) *Hard Beast (25) *Keiki Beast (26) *Uragiri Beast (27) *Campus Beast (28) *Heiki Beast (29) *Henshin Beast (30) *Kodai Beast (31) *Jekyll-Hyde Beast (32) *Shunkan Beast (33) *Hyakume Beast (34) *Washi Beast (35) *Bunri Beast (36) *Kuma Beast (37) *Ashura Beast (38) *Doll Beast (39) *Yogen Beast (40) *Anahori Beast (41) *Mukuro Beast (42) *Reikai Beast (43) *Ankou Beast (44) *Yukai Beast (45) *Present Beast (46) *Kenkyaku Beast (47) Other *Bengel Brothers (11) *Reisa (42) *BEM Sasori (48) *Great Gamagon (49-50) Episodes Cast *Den Iga: Hiroshi Watari *Lily: Yumiko Furuya *Retsu Ichijouji: Kenji Ohba *Mimi: Wakiko Kano *Qom: Toshiaki Nishizawa *Marin: Kyoko Nashiro *Tsukiko Hoshino: Aiko Tachibana *Kojiro Oyama: Masayuki Suzuki *Kappei Suzuki: Gozo Soma *Chiaki Suzuki: Midori Nakagawa *Chie Suzuki: Yukari Aoki *Akira Suzuki: Katsuya Koiso *Miyuki: Sumiko Kakizaki *Bell Helen: Yuki Yajima *Keith: Toshimichi Takahashi *Saint: Takeshi Watabe *Denichiro Iga: Tsunehiko Kamijo (in flashback) (episodes 13, 20, 35, 49 and 51) *Yuhko Iga: Yukiko Yoshino (Played as Keiko Yoshino) (in flashback) (episodes 35, 49 and 51) *Voicer: Sonny Chiba (in flashback) (episode 15) *Hunter Killer: Michiro Iida (in flashback) (episode 15) *Demon King Psycho: Shōzō Iizuka *Doctor Polter: Hitomi Yoshioka *General Gyrer: Satoshi Kurihara *Reider: Mitsuo Ando (episodes 34–50) *Umibozu: Kazuyoshi Yamada *Narrator: Issei Masamune Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Other songs * **Lyrics: Sagara Yoshiaki **Composition: Watanabe Michiaki **Artist: Akira Kushida *"Spark! Sharivan" ** Lyricist = Uehara Shouzou, Sagara Yoshiaki ** Composer / Arranger = Watanabe Michiaki ** Singer = '''Kushida Akira References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/宇宙刑事シャリバン Uchuu Keiji Sharivan] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Over-Technology Category:Sequels